


9:11am

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: 9/11, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spanish, The Last Shadow Puppets - Freeform, Tragedy, gay af, milex - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: De los días que ya no se hablan surgen las noches en que los recuerdan.Las tragedias se presentan de muchas maneras. Hoy, se escribirá así.





	9:11am

¿Qué hace a una fotografía especial? ¿La cámara? ¿El momento en la cual se tomó? ¿La sonrisa en ellas?

Sea lo que sea, había algo especial en esta... Podría definirse como: felicidad.

Atraía la atención de varios turistas y transeúntes, y sacaba una que otra sonrisa en el personal que trabajaba en aquel museo día a día; era constante, era espontánea y por lo tanto, era bella.

La foto fue tomada un martes, uno cualquiera que tornó a ser una de las tragedias más grandes de la historia.

Su nombre era Miles Kane. Nacido en Sheffield un 17 de marzo a por el 78. Hijo único y pródigo para persuadir a cualquiera; Miles era el tipo de persona que no creía que al amor se lo encontrase a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque siempre se sentaba en la vereda a esperar por algo que no tenía nombre; de hecho, era nada.

Alex Turner en cambio, nacido en el 80, era de esos que nunca se preocupaba por lo que había en sus pies ya que siempre estaba distraído por esas bolsas de agua en el cielo llamadas nubes.

No fue para más un encanto el hecho de que por aquello Miles Kane supiera de la existencia de aquel chico que tenía alguna especie de Internet Explorer en el cerebro. Resultó fácil llegarlo a conocer de verdad cuando en su instituto fue nominado, no necesariamente estudiaban en la misma clase pero llegaron a conocerse muy a fondo con los menesteres de los estudiantes, siendo Miles el presidente y Alex su consejero en la lista estudiantil.

Cruzaron palabra cuando Miles se lo encontró en la cafetería más cercana. Alex había pasado frente a la caja registradora más de 10 minutos decidiendo, y Miles tuvo que intervenir antes de que la fila tras él comenzara a gritar de desesperación.

Habían cosas que no podían ser reemplazadas las cuales Miles descubrió ese día, y en menos de lo que la luna se muestra completa, Miles conocía a Alex de pies a corazón... Nunca entendió ese peinado que cargaba.

Los últimos días de Miles en el instituto fueron un tormento para Alex, y cuando el día final llegó, solo un "te veo entonces" surgió.

Desde entonces, Alex consiguió en una venta de garaje su primera computadora, consigo muchas palabras que enviar a Miles en ella.

Pasaron ya cinco años desde que Miles acabó el instituto, y tres años desde que se mudó a Nueva York indeterminadamente. Siendo perseguido únicamente por los mensajes matutinos de Alex.

"¿Cuántos Miles se necesitan para cambiar una bombilla?" tipeó Alex.

"No lo sé" respondió Miles en algunos segundos, con una boba sonrisa pegada al computador.

"Dos. Uno para cambiarla y otro para quejarse que tan lejos está"

 

_~_

 

 

El día en el que Alex se dio cuenta de que su jarro de billetes estaba lleno y por fin iría a conocer América todo cambió de repente.

Lo más difícil de todo ello fue a estar a cinco pisos en elevador para ver a Miles de nuevo. Algo había cambiado aquellas últimas semanas, pero no a lo malo. De hecho, Alex no podía casi respirar aquella vez que Miles le había dicho por llamada "Si estuviera aquí, te besaría hasta que tus pulmones sientan cuanto te extrañé". Y venía siendo cierto, Alex no recordaba en qué punto lo suyo dejó de ser una simple amistad a convertirse en varios toqueteos e insinuaciones románticas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, al contrario de lo que Alex creía, no murió de felicidad al ver a Miles, de hecho, nunca se sintió tan vivo cuando lo abrazó tan fuerte que apenas pudo contenerse.

Miles trabajaba en el piso 92 como agente internacional gracias a su padre en alguna especie de edificio maravilloso para Alex, pero al final de cuentas, no fue de tanta importancia al ver al fin a Miles después de tanto tiempo. Le contaba varias cosas básicas del lugar y le presentaba a algunos de sus compañeros hasta llegar a la llamada oficina de Miles, la cual era la más grande de todo el piso.

"No sabes cuánto me alegra verte aquí" dice Miles apenas se encuentra en un lugar donde el único que lo escucha es Alex. "En este piso, respirando mí mismo aire... No sabes cuánto te extrañé Alex."

"Claro que lo sé" el nombrado sonrió.

Apenas dio unos pequeños pasos y Miles ya estaba más cerca de lo que nunca había estado antes. Fueron varios tortuosos minutos para que alguno de ellos diera el paso final que sellaría su primer beso. Duró dos minutos y 37 segundos, y fueron de aquellos que parecieron helar al mundo como una paleta en nevera, lo detuvieron y lo sacudieron por varios segundos hasta que Alex sintió derretirse por dentro al sentir que Miles no hacía más que avanzar sus expertas manos por debajo de su camisa.

Ambos sonrieron y entonces terminado el beso, Alex separo suavemente a Miles y sacó de su bolsa una cámara.

"Mi padre finalmente se dio por vencido en mostrarme folletos de cómo perder siendo un arquitecto o un abogado y se resignó en comprarme una cámara" comentó Alex, enfocando la cámara en Miles.

De pronto varios clics se transformaron en varias risas de Miles, y la cámara dejó de estar en manos de Alex para pasar a estar en el escritorio de Miles mientras ambos hombres seguían probando de la boca del uno y del otro.

Alex tomó varias fotos de ambos antes de guardar la cámara en su bolsa y dejarla en algún sitio a parte para volver a tornar su atención hacia el chico castaño frente suyo.

"Te encantará Nueva York" susurró Miles después de otra ronda de besos.

"Solo si tú estás ahí" y otro beso más.

 

 

_~_

 

 

"Jamie, ¿puedes arreglar ese reloj? Las seis de la mañana pasaron hace dos horas, nos perderemos en el tiempo si esa cosa no continúa" grita Miles mientras prosigue tipeando en su computadora, que marca las ocho y media de la mañana, aunque cree que la fecha que tiene se encuentra errada de todas formas.

"Voy" responde.

Alex se ha sentado en frente de su antiguo compañero de travesuras y ahora amante, supone. Sigue jugando con su cámara.

"Miles" dice una compañera de aquel, "¿Qué fecha es hoy?"

"No lo sé, creo que es 11"

"11 de Septiembre" contesta Alex, a lo que la chica agradece sin semblante notable.

Miles se cansa minutos después, se levanta, agarra el reloj de la pared y dice en voz alta. "Iré al piso de arriba a pedir un cambio".

Las intenciones de Alex de seguirlo cambian totalmente cuando él ya había desaparecido por el elevador, no le toma importancia. Sigue jugando con su cámara.

 

 

_~_

 

 

"Esta es una llamada de emergencia. Repito, esto no es un simulacro. Hay un incendio en los pisos 80 hasta el 84 y se encuentran varias puertas selladas. Esto no es un simulacro. Envíen ayuda".

Miles se cansa de llamar, el elevador no funciona y las personas detrás de él no podrán soportar aquel humo devastador por mucho tiempo. Toma el hacha de seguridad y golpea la puerta con ella. Varias personas se han unido a él, con escritorios y sillas hasta finalmente abrirla.

Asignan a varias personas a ayudar a los demás en pisos inferiores mientras Miles ya está subiendo dos escalones a la vez, arañando las paredes y soportando el humo que no para de llegar, no tiene idea de lo que está pasando. Ha escuchado rumores de las plantas bajar diciendo que un avión ha chocado con el edificio pero Miles solo tiene algo en mente: Alex. Sin decirle nada y hace años en el instituto, Miles se había prometido a sí mismo el mantener a Alex a salvo el día en que lo encontró dormido en la biblioteca, recuerda que no lo despertó por mucho tiempo y hasta pensó en unirse con él, pero verlo se había convertido en su propio paraíso.

Apenas ha bajado y saludado a sus compañeros, algo sacudió el edificio de manera súbita. Al inicio Miles cree que es un sismo, pero apenas nota que por la ventana el cielo es cubierto por humo y este al mismo tiempo entra en el piso, su teoría cambia; sin embargo no hubo mucho tiempo que pensar en ello.

Apenas abrió la puerta ya se encontraban varios, de no decir todos, aglomerados en la puerta. No encuentra a Alex entre ellos.

"Mantengan la calma" grita Miles. "Abajo se encuentra la brigada de seguridad. Procedan con cautela"

Para cuando todo el piso parece vaciarse, Miles finalmente encuentra los ojos llorosos de Alex de entre todo el humo, por lo que corre a abrazarlo.

"Alex, Alex, por el amor de Dios, Alex, estás bien..." Él no dice nada.

"Tenemos que irnos ya, falta poco para que los pisos de arriba comiencen a bajar y nos aplasten con ello".

"Dijiste...." susurra Alex. "Dijiste que me llevarías a conocer Nueva York"-

"Y lo haré bebé".

Pero las cosas no resultan, y el techo cae, y las personas gritan, y lloran, y Miles no puede evitar el culparse por tener a Alex en sus brazos.

Lucha con todo lo que le queda, pero al bajar varios pisos, se da cuenta de que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido obsoleto, porque en ese momento, no hubiese importado nada de lo que pasaba alrededor, y el mundo debería haber parado cuando Alex supo que no había esperanza, y la esperanza fue lo último que murió.

 

 

_~_

 

 

Para cuando llegó las 12 de la mañana, ambas torres terminaron de caer, y en varios días muchos cuerpos fueron rescatados para un funeral digno.... Pero no el de ellos.

Lo que se supo fue de una bolsa con pocos daños, en ella una cámara con un lente roto, varias cartas a papiro rotas y varias fotos empolvadas.

Familiares la reconocieron, y pidieron ponerla en el museo inaugurado en el año 2004. Mostrando que a pesar del odio, la ignorancia y la intolerancia... el amor siempre ganará

**Author's Note:**

> Siendo esta mi primera historia Milex, espero sea bien recibida. La idea surgió como un homenaje a la tragedia del 2001, que es algo serio y real y no pretendo ninguna ofensa con este escrito o las intenciones que se llegen a interpretar.
> 
> Este fanfic es dedicado a mi amiga Carolina quien n, al final de cuentas, es la razón por la cual existe.
> 
> Los veo entonces.


End file.
